


Sick

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: The Danvers-Sawyer Household [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jamie is Alex's and Maggie's daughter, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sick Fic, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Jamie is sick and needed to be picked up from school. Her fever is making her feeling poorly but luckily, she's got two very loving mothers to take good care of her and to nurse her back to health.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! Well I must say this is the longest one-shot I have ever written and I have put a lot of effort in it. So please enjoy and leave me some encouragements in form of Kudos/comments! Hope you all like it!

"Danvers" Alex says out of habit when she picks up the phone call.

"Hello Mrs. Danvers, this is Jamie's home room teacher Miss Emma"

"Hello Miss Emma, is everything okay?" Alex asks, her heart sinking a bit.

"Jamie fell asleep in the last lesson, which is rare, so I checked in with her to see if she's okay. It turns out she's running a fever." Alex is already heading to the locker room to grab her jacket half way through the teacher's explanation.

"I'm on my way"

"Alex, take that SUV" J'onn says when Alex strides pass him at the control center.

"Thanks J'onn"

 

Alex tried to call Maggie but it went straight to voicemail. Knowing that Maggie may be working, Alex sends her wife a text instead before starting the car.

> To Mags<3
> 
> J's having a fever. Gonna go pick her up. Call me when you're free

 

"Hi. I'm here for Jamie Danvers" Alex says worriedly to the receptionist at the school's front desk.

"You must be Mrs. Danvers. Miss Emma had told me to show you to the nurse office when you arrive, she's with Jaime right now. This way please." The young lady gets up from the desk and gestures Alex to follow her.

"Thank you" Alex relaxes a tiny bit. At least someone is with Jamie.

Alex's heart breaks when she enters the nurse office, seeing Jamie's little face is flushed because of the fever but still somehow pale. She looks so small.

"Hey babygirl" Alex says softly kneeling down beside the bed, placing her hand gently onto Jamie's forehead.

"Mommy..." Jamie's voice is weak and trembling.

"Shhh Mommy's here. It's okay baby" Alex picks up her little girl gently and starts to rub her back.

Jamie nuzzles into Alex's chest, seeking comfort from her mother.

"Can you tell mommy where hurts?" Alex continues to rub Jamie's back, rocking her a bit at the same time.

"Head and body" The doctor's instincts of Alex kicks in and she starts to catalog the symptoms.

"Mommy's gonna help you feel better okay?"

Feeling a small nod against her chest, Alex turns to face the nurse and teacher.

"What's her temperature?"

"101.3°F when Miss Emma brought her here, about 20 minutes ago" The nurse replies, checking her watch.

Slightly higher than a low-grade fever along with headache and muscle aches, Alex mentally notes.

"I noticed Jamie falling asleep and asked her if she's okay. I brought her here to get checked up when she shook her head no" Miss Emma supplies softly.

"She's tireder than usual this morning but didn't show any discomfort so we let her come to school anyway" Alex recalls, now knowing that was the first symptom.

"Well, here's Jamie's bag. I hope she will feel better soon" Miss Emma says, handing the small backpack to Alex.

"Thank you"

 

Jamie lets out a small whimper when Alex carefully and gently places her down on the car seat.

"Shhh babygirl you're okay, try to sleep for awhile" Alex drops a kiss on Jamie's forehead while buckling her seat belt.

Alex makes sure Jamie is as comfortable as she can be before getting into the driver's seat and checks her phone.

She received a clearly hurriedly sent text from Maggie.

> From Mags<3
> 
> Stuck at work rn. Will call and come back ASAP. Text if need anything xx

 

Alex keeps glancing through the rare view mirror to check on Jamie the whole ride back home. Luckily, Jamie manages to fall asleep during the ride.

Alex unbuckles Jamie out of the car seat and scoops her up, careful not to jostle and wake the sick little girl.

Alex can feel more heat radiating off Jamie's body than that when they leave the school, indicating that the fever is spiking.

At this moment, Alex wants nothing more to transfer her daughter's sickness onto herself so that the little girl doesn't have to suffer.

Once they are in the house, Alex drops all their things by the door and carries Jamie into her bedroom straight away. She changes her into some pajamas before tucking her in. Alex then heads to the bathroom to get some cool washcloths and a thermometer after getting water in a sippy cup and medicines from the kitchen.

When she is back into Jamie's bedroom, Jamie is trashing slightly on her little bed. Alex places all the stuff on the bedside table before placing one washcloth onto Jamie's forehead, wanting to ease the discomfort brought by the fever.

"Babygirl, I need you to wake up for mommy" Alex wakes the girl reluctantly, needing to take her temperature and feed her medicines.

Jamie opens her eyes, sporting an painful expression. Leaning up weakly, the six-year-old starts to cry.

"Oh my poor babygirl" Alex picks Jamie up instantly, transferring the washcloth to the back of her neck, before sitting down on the bed.

Alex continues to coo, calming down the distressed Jamie. Her crying turns into sniffles and hiccups after awhile and she starts to fall back into sleep.

"Mommy's gonna take you temperature and give you some medicines to make you feel better. Cay you stay awake for some more?" Alex says, rubbing Jamie's back with the washcloth.

Alex's heart sinks when she sees the number on the thermometer: 102.6°F. It's gonna be tough for Jamie, and both herself and Maggie.

Transferring Jamie so she's sitting up against her front, Alex pours some medicine into a small cup before putting it against Jamie's lips.

"Open up babygirl"

Jamie obeys, face scrunching up upon the bitter taste.

"There you go. You're so brave baby" Alex interchanges the small cup with Jamie's sippy cup as soon as the girl has finished the liquid.

After Jamie has finished with the water, Alex lowers her back onto the bed but Jamie refuses to let go of her mother.

Alex sighs, readjusting their positions so that she can run the washcloth over Jamie's feverish body while holding her.

Jamie soon falls back into sleep under the effect of the medicine with her brows knitted together.

Alex just sits there holding her little girl, sweeping away her sweats from time to time and trying to make her as comfy as she can be, until Maggie calls.

"Mags" Alex whispers her wife's name with relief.

"Hey, how's Jamie?" Maggie asks, worry thick in her tone.

"Miserable. Her fever is 102.6 when we got home, 1.3 higher than at school. I just finished feeding her some meds"

Maggie heart breaks when she hears the news.

"I am coming back now. Do you need me to grab anything on the way back?"

"Erm something light for dinner?" Alex suggests, concerning Jamie's condition.

"I got you. I will be home soon okay?"

"Okay. I love you"

"You too. Forever"

 

When Maggie arrives home, Alex and Jamie are snuggling on the couch watching Moana. Jamie struggles to keep her eyes open, while Alex is solely focusing on her instead of the movie.

"Hey girls" Maggie greets softly as she puts away her gun and badge and stuff.

"Mama?" Jamie turns to look at Maggie and sounds confused, probably because of the fever.

"Yeah I'm back little one. How are you feeling?" Maggie half jogs towards the couch, needing to check on her daughter.

"Hurts" The tears that had dried long ago are forming again in Jamie's eyes.

"Oh little one, come to mama" Maggie sits down next to Jamie, gently pulling the crying girl onto her lap to cradle her against her chest.

"She woke up from a fever dream then refuses to sleep again. This is the first time she leaves my side since before you called" Alex's eyes are red too. She hates watching her babygirl suffer like this and she hates to feel this useless, unable to help her babygirl. 

"Close your eyes baby" Maggie prompts softly while dropping a kiss onto Jamie's cool-pad-cladded forehead.

But Jamie shakes her head.

"You need to sleep little one, mama and mommy are here with you" Maggie gets up from the couch carrying Jamie and starts to pace around the house like she would when baby Jamie refused to sleep.

"Yes babygirl. Mommy and mama won't let anything happen" Alex supplies, also getting up from the couch to walk with Maggie.

It takes a few minutes to put Jamie to sleep and she clings to Maggie like a lifeline.

"Finally. I'm glad your home" Alex let out a audible sigh.

"Me too. She's gonna be okay?"

Alex knows Maggie is asking about it medically. 

"Yeah it just a matter of time. Her fever didn't spike through 103 luckily, but we still have to see for the night" Alex leans into Maggie, now that they settle back onto the couch.

"Gosh I hate seeing her like this" Maggie states, hugging Jamie's tiny body closer.  

"Me too. And I feel useless"

"Hey you've done so much. You're the one picked our girl up. You're the one taken care of her alone before I'm back" Maggie reassures Alex, leaning to kiss her temple.

The family of three sits there for moments before Alex and Maggie decide is time for dinner.

"I will go heat up the soup and noodles. You okay to slowly wake her?" Alex says, nearly whispers.

Maggie nods while rubbing circles on Jamie's back.

"Jamie? Time for dinner babygirl"

The girl stirs a bit, letting out a whimper.

"I know you're tired but you need to eat sweetie" Maggie coos, trying to wake the girl more.

Jamie mutters something with her head buried in Maggie's front.

"What is it baby?"

"No letting go" The girl says a little be louder this time.

"For that, we can have dinner here today" Alex announces lightly while putting the tray of food on the coffer table.

Jamie manages to take in some soup with Maggie holding her up and Alex feeding her bit by bit and a lot of cooing. 

The two decides to let their daughter have a little break before taking the medicine and quickly finished their own food.

"How about you go cuddle with mommy while mama put the food away and get you some more drops?" Maggie asks softly, ready to pass the girl onto Alex's lap. 

"It's okay Mags. I'll get it. Don't move her" Alex says, seeing Jamie can't process Maggie's words and still clings to her Mama tightly.

 

The two mothers take turn to hold Jamie so the other can go take shower after Alex once again fed Jamie some medicine and took her temperature. It didn't rose but didn't dropped either.

Jamie is settled between Alex and Maggie on their bed, a thin blanket tucked securely around her. Both Maggie and Alex can't take their eyes off their daughter.

Alex's stroking Jamie's hair gently while Maggie's rubbing small comfort circles on her stomach.

When the couple eventually fall asleep, their hands remain on Jamie protectively.

 

It's two in the morning when Jamie's fever spikes.

Maggie is first woken by Jamie trashing around.

"Jamie?" Maggie's voice thick with sleep.

Alex is also woken when Jamie starts letting out cries. She grabs the thermometer on the the bedside table and checks Jamie's temperature. 103.2°F

Alex's sleepy brain works through plans to reduce Jamie's fever while Maggie holds and comforts her.

"Shhhh little one, mama know it hurts" Maggie has gathered Jamie in her arms and is rocking her back and forth gently.

"She needs a cool shower to break the fever" Alex whispers, hand landing on Jamie's hot forehead.

"You go grab us some clothes and towels, I'll go in with her" Maggie decides while adjusting Jamie so she can carry her out of bed.

Alex nods, also climbing out of bed.

Jamie squints at the harsh lights of the bathroom and lets out whimpers. The little girl is so exhausted to cry.

"Mama's here baby. It's okay"

Maggie sets Jamie down so that she's sitting on the counter before taking off her sweaty pajamas.

Jamie doesn't stop whining the whole time and it makes Maggie's heart aches.

"I don't feel good mama" Jamie sways on the counter, barely holding herself up.

Maggie strips herself down quickly to her sports bra and boy shorts before scooping up Jamie's small and unsteady figure.

"I know babygirl. You will be better soon"

Alex enters the bathroom with two big towels and some pajamas for Maggie and Jamie.

"Ready?"

Maggie nods, stepping into the shower holding Jamie with one hand, the other turning on the shower head.

Jamie screams weakly when the cool water hits her. It's too cold for her feverish body.

"Shhhh, just for a while babygirl. It will help" Maggie says, her voice shuddering slightly under the cold water.

The two stands under the shower for a few good minutes before Alex signalling Maggie it's enough.

Jamie is only sniffling and whimpering weakly by the time Maggie passes her into Alex's awaiting towel, clearly exhausted.

Maggie quickly dries herself and replaces her wet clothes with fresh ones while Alex dries and dresses Jaime.

The little girl curls into her mommy tiredly after being dressed.

Alex is satisfied by the fact that Jamie's body is now not as warm as before. She double checks with the thermometer which also indicates the drop in Jamie's temperature.

"Does it works?" Maggie asks nervously.

"Yeah, dropped back to 101.4" Alex says softly, relieved.

Maggie lets out a breathe, she feels like she had put her daughter through something terrible.

"Come on, lets go back to bed" Alex hugs Jamie closer to her with one hand and reaches for Maggie's hand with another.

The three settle back onto the bed with Jamie securely tucked in under the blanket and between her mothers. Both Alex and Maggie lay a protective hand on their daughter, intertwining their fingers over Jamie's stomach.

"My poor little girl" Maggie whispers wetly.

"Close your eyes for a bit Mags, I will keep an eye on her" Alex suggests, seeing Maggie's clearly exhausted features.

Maggie tries to argue but her tired brain can't come up with anything. She gives up and lets sleep takes over.

Alex is also tired. But she can't sleep, knowing that there's another chance for Jamie's fever to spike again.

 

Luckily, Jamie's temperature drops gradually thought the night. Aside from a few fever-induced-nightmares, which were chased away by Alex's soft comforts, the night passed without bumps.

 

"Babe? What time is it?" Maggie asks with her husked voice, slowly opening her eyes.

"Six in the morning" Alex's voice is beyond exhausted.

"How's Jamie? And did you get any sleep?"

"No more fever. Sleep is the only thing she needs now, to ease the fatigue and let her body rest"

"Good, I will call in sick for the three of us today okay? And why don't you also catch some sleep, you also need them babe"

"I love you" Alex nods, relief rushes through her body and the tiredness is seeping through her body like a tidal wave.

Maggie leans down to drop a kiss onto Jamie's finally-not-burning forehead before getting out of bed to round the corner and kneel down on the floor of Alex's side of bed.

"Love you too. Thank you for take such good care of our daughter. Close you eyes and rest, my love" Maggie whispers and planted a soft kiss onto Alex's lips.

Watching Alex closes her eyes and let sleep takes over, Maggie drop one last kiss onto her wife's forehead before heading out of the room to make arrangements for their day.


End file.
